


Convincing a God

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: scarletraine asked:A request if possible. A signifigant other of loki putting him in his place like frigga does for odin





	Convincing a God

All of you were standing around discussing a plan of attack for the mission assigned. Loki is arguing that his plan is the best, while Tony, Steve, and Clint all argue it’s not. You admit, it is pretty risky. He wants you all to split up, no partners or anything. “Loki,” you look at him sadly. “Shouldn’t we at least have a partner in case something happens?” He looks at you hurt.

“Are you against me too, (Y/n)?” You sigh, knowing this is going to be a battle.

“Loki, I’m only saying we should have a partner in case one of us gets hurt and the other can call for help.”

“They’re right.” Tony starts backing you up.

“Shut up, tin can.” You hiss. When you speak to Loki like this, it takes precision and his big mouth will just start a fight. “Darling,” you take his hand into yours. “Listen for once. What would you do if I was hurt and had nobody to call for help?” Loki tenses at the thought, so you continue. “What if I die because I couldn’t call for help?”

Loki meets your eyes sadly. “Little one…” He sighs, giving in to your demands. “Alright, we will pair up, but only if I’m with you.”

“Thank you, dear.” You kiss his cheek. “Happy?” You turn to the other men.

“No,” they try to find something else wrong with Loki’s plan and everyone starts yelling.

“Enough!” You scream louder than everyone. They all stare at you. “Loki could say the same exact fucking plan that you propose and you would reject it because he said it!” You glare at all of them. “You three need to get off your high horses and accept him.” Loki smirks which pushes you over the edge more. “And you!” You point your finger at him. “You need to stop sounding like an arrogant ass when you are proposing a plan!” Loki’s eyes widen. You leave the meeting frustrated. Why must you be the mediator between them? A knock on your door stops your brooding thoughts.

“Darling, will you let me into our room?” You forgot you locked the door and sighed. You open the door and don’t look at him. “I’m sorry, little dove.” He wraps his arm around you. “I don’t mean to sound that way.”

“It’s okay.” You mumble. You know how easily he gets worked up around their distrust. “I know how things get.”

“That does not make it right.” Loki leads you to the bed. “It’s just when they talk down to me and dismiss my plans without a second thought—”

“I know.” You hold his hand. “Don’t worry about it.” Loki kisses your hand lightly.

“You are what keeps me calm in the storm.” You lean against him. “Thank you.”

You sigh before kissing his shoulder, knowing things aren’t going to change. “You’re welcome, my dear.”

* * *


End file.
